Viktor Chlodwig zu Schellendorf von Konigsburg
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |house = House of Kronenberg |house notes = Crown Prince |relationships = King Frederick, uncle Eric Renard, cousin Sean Renard, cousin Anton Krug, cousin |status = Living |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Prince Viktor (full name: Royal Crown Prince Viktor Chlodwig zu Schellendorf von Konisburg) is the cousin of Sean and Eric Renard. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 3 Viktor invites Adalind Schade to Kronenberg Castle where he asks her if she knows anything about the death of Eric Renard. When she replies in the negative, he asks her to compile a list of people in Portland who may have been involved. When Adalind is in her hotel room standing in front of a mirror rubbing the goo from Frau Pech's body on her stomach, he is watching her on a hidden camera. Viktor meets with the head of the Verrat, Gregor Danilov. Viktor rages over the Resistance's solidification after seeing the images of members involved: Meisner, Tavitian, and Frenay. Viktor makes the connection between the Resistance and Sean Renard's return to Vienna, and blames Danilov for Sean's escape. Just then, Sebastien knocks and enters with Adalind. He sees the photos of the Resistance members, but is quickly shooed out by Viktor. Viktor asks Adalind if she recognizes the members and she says she doesn't, until she remembers Meisner watching her in the cafe. She does not reveal that information, but admits that she found a note signed by Sean on her dresser in her hotel room. Viktor walks Adalind to the door as she leaves the room. Viktor wonders if Sean knows about Eric's child, but Danilov reveals that Sean had a relationship with both Adalind and her mother. Viktor, while mildly impressed, muses over the consequences of Adalind carrying Sean's child instead. He orders Danilov to find out who the father is, "sooner, rather than later." Sebastien brings Stefania Vaduva Popescu to Viktor's office while Viktor is observing Adalind on his screens. A brief conversation reveals that Stefania has betrayed Adalind, and has been working for Viktor all along to obtain the royal child from Adalind. Later, Viktor learns about how Adalind escaped and that the Verrat agents sent to get her are dead. Realizing that Adalind must have somehow been warned prior to the visit from the Verrat, he has his men bring Stefania to him again, having jumped to the conclusion that she was the one who'd told Adalind about his plans. Stefania denies the accusations, telling him that she would never betray him and states calmly that someone close to him has betrayed them both. Viktor has Sebastien meet him in his office. When Sebastien walks in to meet Viktor, Viktor is pouring drinks and tells him to sit. Sebastien asks if he has done something wrong and Viktor tells him yes, but it's not too late to make things right. Gregor Danilov appears and tells Sebastien that all he has to do is tell them all the names of his friends in the Resistance. Danilov then forces Sebastien's head back as Viktor pours a drink in causing Sebastien to choke a little. Viktor tells Danilov he is all his and Danilov takes Sebastien away. Later, Verrat agents are waterboarding Sebastien under Danilov's orders. Viktor walks up and says he is very forgiving. He tells Sebastien, "you can either change your mind or choke on your heroics." Sebastien eventually gives in and takes Viktor and some Verrat agents to where he dropped Adalind, her baby, and Meisner off. Viktor has one agent stay behind to guard Sebastien, while he and the rest head into the forest. By the time Viktor and the Verrat arrive to the cabin, Adalind, her baby, and Meisner are already gone. Viktor notices the fireplace is still giving off heat and says they haven't gone far. Viktor and the Verrat agents continue looking for Adalind, her baby, and Meisner. When they return to the road where they arrived, they find that the car that had Sebastien inside is missing and the Verrat agent who was guarding Sebastien is dead. Viktor knows Meisner and Adalind rook it and assumes Sebastien is still inside the car, but when one of the agents opens the the backdoor of the other car, he finds Sebastien, who quickly shoots all the Verrat agents as Viktor ducks for cover. Sebastien tries to shoot Viktor, but he runs out of bullets. Viktor walks up to the car and asks Sebastien where his friends went. When Sebastien says he doesn't know, Viktor says he believes him this time and shoots Sebastien, killing him. Viktor called Gregor Danilov to his office where he expressed his displeasure that Danilov allowed Adalind and the baby to escape the country and allow Meisner to disappear despite the fact that they had intercepted communications from Resistance agents that gave plenty of time to disrupt their plans. He told Danilov his services were no longer needed by the Royal Family and two Hundjäger came into the office and attacked, and killed Danilov. Soon later, Rispoli arrived to Viktor's office and Viktor appointed him as the new leader of the Verrat. Viktor tells Rispoli that it is his job to find Adalind and her daughter. He says he is placing every resource they have to assist him and tells him to do whatever he has to, to find them. Later, Rispoli comes to Viktor to give him new information on where the plane Adalind and the baby were on went. Rispoli says the last time it was picked up by communications, it was flying over Canada heading West. Rispoli pulls out a tablet and shows Viktor the map of where the plane's locations had been picked up. Viktor looks at the map and guesses that Adalind may be heading back home to Portland. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor looks at the pictures of the dead Verrat agents from the failed ambush to keep Adalind from leaving Europe. Rispoli comes into Viktor's office and says he has confirmation of the plane Adalind was on landing on the Oregon coast five and a half hours ago. Viktor asks who they have in Portland and Rispoli calls FBI agent Weston Steward. Rispoli sends pictures of Adalind and Sean to Weston and tells him to confirm they are together right away. Viktor says they're on their way and Rispoli hangs up. Viktor and Rispoli arrive in Portland in a private plane as Weston gets out of a limo to greet them. Weston hands the note Nick gave him to Rispoli. Rispoli asks if he is sure the baby is at that address and Weston says that's probably what they want you to think. Viktor asks who they is and Weston tells him "Renard, the Grimm, and some woman." Weston then asks Viktor if he minds if he takes care of Renard when this is all over and Viktor says he doesn't mind. Viktor, Rispoli, Weston, and a couple other men get into the limo and drive off. Inside the limo, Weston tells Viktor and Rispoli that the address on the paper leads to an old warehouse which is a perfect place for them to get ambushed. Viktor then crumples up the paper and says, "I suggest we go right to the source." Wu enters Renard's office and informs him that Viktor is there to see him, and Renard says to show him in. Renard tells Viktor he isn't getting his child. Viktor says the child will be given a good home and raised as Royalty. Viktor tells him if he doesn't give him the baby within two hours, he will order the death of him, his mother, and Adalind. Viktor tells him he does indeed know where his mother lives and leaves the office. Viktor returns to the limo where Weston and Rispoli are waiting. Viktor tells them it bothers him that he doesn't know who the woman that was with Nick and Renard is and when Weston says she wanted to kill him, Viktor finds it interesting that she was more aggressive than the men. A little while later, Outside, Renard walks up to Viktor's limo. Neither one of them say anything as Renard hands Diana to Viktor. Viktor gets back in the limo and and the limo pulls away. A short time later, Viktor and Rispoli are in the limo heading to the airport to go back to Austria. Viktor looks down at Diana, whose eyes turn purple. Viktor sees the picture of a young Nick in Kelly's locket and when he reaches towards it, it snaps shut. Suddenly there is a boiling sound as a lid on a cup of coffee shoots of the cup and the coffee floats out and forms a skull on the window before disappearing. The limo arrives to the plane and as they get out, five masked people run up, guns drawn, speaking German telling them to get on the ground. When Viktor steps out of the car, one of the attackers says to give them the baby. Viktor says they don't know who they are dealing with, but the man asks in German, "do you think the Resistance cares?" Viktor hands over Diana and the five Resistance members get into the limo and drive off. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor talks to Rispoli as they walk through the castle about how they should have been able to get the baby from Renard without losing two more Verrat. Rispoli brings up the fact that someone must have told the Resistance where they would be and Viktor says they need to figure out who the woman with Renard and Nick was. When Viktor and Rispoli enter a room, they are surprised to see King Frederick waiting. Rispoli leaves so the King and Viktor can talk. The King asks Viktor if they know which of his sons is the baby's father yet and Viktor says they can't be sure until they have the child. The King tells Viktor the child must be raised within the walls of the castle, otherwise one day the castle will fall. Viktor is telling Rispoli he wants to know everything there is about Nick, but not to put surveillance on him, so he isn't alarmed when he is informed that Adalind is calling. Adalind apologizes for everything and pleads for her baby, saying she'll do anything even if she has to come back to Europe. Viktor looks at Rispoli, surprised that Adalind thinks they have the child still. Viktor tells Adalind he'll think about it and tells her to call back later. Viktor is sitting in front of his fireplace when Adalind calls back. Viktor continues to make her think he has Diana still and says "it's time to return the favor (after mentioning that her powers were taken from her). You have the blood of the Grimm in you. That makes him vulnerable." Season 4 Viktor is on the phone with someone telling them to rig an election. Rispoli walks in and informs Viktor that Weston shot Captain Renard, so Viktor hangs up the phone. Rispoli tells Viktor that Weston was beheaded, but they don't know who did it, although it happened in Nick's house where the shooting took place. Rispoli then tells Viktor that Renard is not dead, but that he is in the hospital and that it's critical, but he hasn't been able to get much info. Viktor tells him that he'll have to inform the King and if he were to lose a second son "there would be hell to pay." Viktor then tells Rispoli that it's imperative that he ties Weston to Nick instead of them. Rispoli is explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them when his cell phone rings. Viktor tells him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informs Viktor that Adalind is at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceed to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind tells Viktor she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begs to be let in, Viktor finally grants her request. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli make their way through the castle corridors. Adalind is asking about her daughter and Viktor is assuring her that she has been receiving all the care she needs, and that she is very important. Viktor informs Adalind that Renard is in the hospital after being shot at Nick's house and that he is hanging on by a thread. A guard opens a door for Adalind and Viktor shoves her into an empty cell. He informs Adalind that he does not have her daughter and that she was taken from him by the Resistance. She woges in anger and Viktor walks away telling her the cell was built for Hexenbiests. After Adalind throws the bowl of gruel she receives, Viktor, who is watching the camera feed in Adalind's cell on a laptop, says that it is a shame, as the recipe has been in the family for generations, not that it's any good. Rispoli asks Viktor how long he intends to keep her locked up and Viktor tells him until she gives up the names of all the Resistance members who helped her escape. Personality Viktor is ruthless and sadistic, showing no qualms about shooting Sebastien in cold blood. He has no tolerance for failure, as seen when he tells Danilov that his services are no longer needed after his Verrat agents let Adalind and Diana to get out of the country, and he sits by calmly as Danilov is mauled and killed by two Hundjägers. He wants to get hold of Diana by all means necessary and told Rispoli to do whatever he has to, including killing people, to get her. Images Quotes *(To Sean Renard) "Hexenbiest got your tongue?" Category:Royals Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen